


The Vegas problem

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Brian get hitched, everyone else gets drunk and interesting things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vegas problem

It all started innocently enough when Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller announced they were getting married in Vegas.  
They decided to invite the whole gang for an unforgettable weekend.  
Will got his neighbor to watch his dogs, and Jack got Bella to agree to come.  
Even the esteemed doctor Lecter was along for the ride, complaining about their gauche tastes and feeing sad he wasn’t in charge of the catering.  
Beverly was giddy about her guys getting hitched and Alana smiled at her.  
They all checked in at the Pink Flamingo.

*  
The ceremony was lovely, and Jack even caught himself crying. Bella squeezed his hand.  
Beverly took pictures, and they all covered their ears when Jimmy sang, “I can’t stop loving you.” to Brian.  
Will noticed his psychiatrist staring at him more than usual, and was smelling him on occasion. His cologne was cheap, but he got the sense Hannibal was after something else.  
Alana thought of Margot Verger, and their brief tryst. She made a mental note to call Margot when she got home.  
Bella’s cancer was in remission and she looked radiant with good health.  
Jack took her hand and held it tightly.

*  
They drank and that lead to all sorts of things. Will felt his head spin more than usual, and there was a flash of Hannibal’s smile before he lost all coherent thought.  
Beverly was in Alana’s room when she felt overcome with a strange impulse and grabbed Alana for stability, but aimed wrong and caught a breast in her hand.  
Alana smiled at her.

*  
They all woke up with terrible headaches.  
Price and Zeller were in their honeymoon suite.  
Beverly woke in Alana’s bed, naked and smelling of Alana’s perfume.  
Oh dear.  
Alana looked beautiful, and she reckoned it wasn’t that bad.  
Beverly told her they could blame it on all the drink.  
Jack awoke next to Bella with her shoes on his feet, and smelling like a brewery.  
She laughed.

*  
Will slowly came to in his room, naked and with scratch marks all over.  
His head hurt, and he ached in many places.  
“Think you could let me go?” asked a very familiar voice.  
His psychiatrist was chained to the radiator with pink handcuffs, quite naked and with marks and bruises all over.  
Will stifled a laugh.  
Hannibal glared daggers at him. Will looked at him properly, and he looked most alluring.  
“What happened?” asked Will. “Do I have the key to your cuffs?”  
“We had sex,” said Hannibal bluntly. “You wanted me to orally stimulate you while I was chained up. Apparently it was a fantasy you long held.”  
“Did you?” asked Will, glad he was too tired to blush.  
“Of course. We were both inebriated but it was most stimulating.”  
“Oh God..I’m so sorry I fell asleep on you..” sighed Will.  
To his surprise he found the keys, and he unlocked the cuffs.  
At that moment Beverly stood in the doorway.  
“Oh hi. Guess I’m not the only one who had fun.”  
“Beverly, I love you but please leave..” said Will.  
Beverly did.  
Hannibal rubbed his wrists and said: “Do you love her?”  
“As a friend. God, one drunken fuck and now you think you own me. Is that it?”  
“Of course not. I would like to know if you..have some affection for me?”  
“Yes. I like you a lot. I have a serious crush on you..”  
Hannibal rose and kissed him; Will discovered he could achieve an erection while hungover.  
“I’d like to remember this,” said Will.  
“You will,” said Hannibal.

*  
The bed creaked ominously under their combined weight, and Will knew Hannibal wouldn’t complain about the terrible pattern on the bedspread or the awful painting of a stag on the wall. No, he was too busy worshipping Will’s body with his hands and lips and cock.  
Will only had to give in to his desire now, and he did so very vocally.

 

*  
The drive home was tense. Beverly and Alana held hands and giggled. Alana wondered if Margot could be inclined to be in a polyamorous relationship.  
She hoped so.  
Jack grabbed his head frequently.  
Hannibal had a hard time not pawing openly at Will, or kissing him.  
He needed to see Bedelia and discuss having a relationship with a patient. She was good at that.

*  
Back home Hannibal smiled to himself, Bedelia has offered good advice.  
Freddie Lounds article on his past liaison with Bedelia was old news.  
He thought of Will. Drugging them all with an aphrodisiac had paid off well.  
Will was his now, and would remain that way.  
Allowing Will to chain him to the radiator had been an excellent alibi.  
Will wouldn’t suspect him, even if he was clever and insightful.  
Alana had set up a house with Margot and Beverly.  
Hannibal’s plan to seduce Will had a lot of fringe benefits for people who weren’t him.  
He decided he was going to let them have their fun.  
Hannibal had an excellent evening planned for lovely Will. It did not include pink handcuffs.


End file.
